mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Square Enix compilation albums
This is a list of compilation albums of music produced by Square Enix (formerly two separate companies, Enix and Square). This music originates or is arranged from video games published by the company, with the exception the Square Enix Music Official Bootleg albums which feature original music. This list contains music originating from multiple game series. For compilation albums of music from the Final Fantasy series only, see List of Final Fantasy compilation albums. Albums Personal Computer Music Personal Computer Music is an Enix compilation album of music composed by Kōichi Sugiyama for Jesus: Kyōfu no Bio Monster, Gandhara, and Wingman II. Enix Game Music Enix Game Music is a compilation album of music composed by Kōichi Sugiyama for various Enix video games. Square Vocal Collection Square Vocal Collection is a Square album released on June 20, 2001, under the SSCX-10052 reference. It is a compilation of video game vocal songs. The composers featured are Noriko Matsueda, Takahito Eguchi, Kenji Itō, Yasunori Mitsuda, Hiroki Kikuta, Nobuo Uematsu, and Yōko Shimomura. The fourth track, "9 Times", comes from Punk This Town Generation XX, an album by the Japanese hard rock band Sobut. The last track, "Tiny Wings", is the only song on the compilation which had not been previously released. The album reached #67 on the Japan Oricon charts. Square Enix Music Official Bootleg Square Enix Music Official Bootleg is a series of compilations of original music from various artists, done mostly in electronic style. Three volumes have been released, exclusively on iTunes. Square Enix Battle Tracks Vol. 1 Square Enix Battle Tracks Vol. 1 is a compilation album of battle themes from several games created by Square and Enix from 1986 to 1996. Drammatica Drammatica: The Very Best of Yoko Shimomura is a compilation album of music composed by Yōko Shimomura for various Square and Square Enix video games, including the then-upcoming Final Fantasy Versus XIII. On March 19, 2009 it was announced that Arnie Roth will conduct the Royal Stockholm Philharmonic Orchestra at the concert Sinfonia Drammatica in the Konserthuset Stockholm. Taking place on August 4, 2009, selections from Drammatica will be performed.SEMO announces Sinfonia Drammatica, Exclusive interview with conductor Arnie Roth Promotional albums Tri-Ace Sound Battle Collection Tri-Ace Sound Battle Collection is a promotional album released for Radiata Stories. It includes music from Radiata Stories, Star Ocean, Star Ocean: The Second Story, Star Ocean: Blue Sphere, Star Ocean: Till the End of Time, and Valkyrie Profile. Square Enix Music Sampler Square Enix Music Sampler is a promotional album which was sold exclusively at the Voices: Music From Final Fantasy concert of Yokohama. Square Enix Music Compilation Square Enix Music Compilation is a series of promotional compilation albums. Two volumes have been released, for members of the Square Enix website. Notable fan albums *''Time & Space - A Tribute to Yasunori Mitsuda'' *''Project Majestic Mix: A Tribute to Nobuo Uematsu'' *''Project Majestic Mix: Square Dance'' References Category:Enix Category:Square Co. Category:Square Enix Category:Video game soundtracks Category:1980s compilation albums Category:1990s compilation albums Category:2000s compilation albums